New Addition
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Andy and Haley are happy together. The thought making their relationship public would be the hardest part, but life has other plans. Pregnancy fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There simply isn't enough Haley and Andy fanfics

Her family finding out had actually been a relief when she looked back on it. Sure, getting caught having sex in the secret room had been an embarrassment at first, but at least now she had the freedom to spend time with him as she pleased. This meant that instead of sneaking into closets and having quickies in the backseat of his car, that they could stow away to his bedroom without any fear of being caught by unwelcome eyes. And now, knowing what she knew, she was glad the whole relationship had been revealed earlier. It was going to make this news a whole lot easier for her family to adjust to. Although she assumed she first would need to come to accept it herself. She hadn't been feeling right all month, something just seemed off and between the hectic work week and the busy romantic weekends she hadn't really noticed, or decided to notice, until now. Andy was out of town for the weekend; he was busy tying up loose ends back home so he could move permanently and also explaining to his family that there would be no wedding between him and long forgotten blonde. Her phone rang, as if on cue, in her pocket. His happy face popped up on her screen and she quickly slid to answer the FaceTime call from her, although she wasn't one for labels, boyfriend.

"Hey." She said softly, she knew she looked like hell but she was determined to not let on about her situation yet,

"Hey beautiful, you ok?" He immediately asked upon seeing her unkempt hair and her (well his) wrinkly tee shirt,

"Yeah, just tired. And missing you." She hoped he couldn't tell that she had been crying for the past hour over what she had been told in the quiet and uncomfortable doctors office earlier.

"I just wanted to check in. I miss you too." He smiled at her and she melted a little bit inside,

"Come home soon." She said almost silently, realizing she sounded like something was really really off,

"I love you Hales. I'll be home as soon as I can be." He winked at her and she let out a small laugh, he looked calmed by this reaction and blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head and hung up on him with a grin.

He loved her. He really did. He said it often, too often in her opinion, and he continuously showed her how much she meant to him. He dropped by her office on random days, a warm lunch in hand and had stolen her away for walks in the court yard when she should've been filing papers. He cooked her dinners and brought her out and bragged about her to strangers. She loved him too, and she was almost put off by how she was slowly adapting to the idea of a major life change with him. She took the last bite of her pizza that she had ordered for dinner and walked to her bed, confused but content with what the day had brought.

Ten weeks pregnant. That's what the doctor had told her when she had gone in for her yearly physical. The surprise on her face must've said it all because the doctor wrote out a handful of prenatal vitamin prescriptions and gave her referrals to a local specialist who was highly touted as one of the best pregnancy doctors in the area. Along with these her doctor had sat down and started to talk to her about options,

"It isn't too late for other options either." She had pointed out and Haley had assured her that the babies father would be very present and excited at the prospects of having a child and she was not looking into any option other than keeping their child. Her doctor had nodded and handed her the wad of pamphlets on pregnancy before ushering her out of the office.

Haley was sure that Andy would be excited. It wasn't like Dylan who would've sooner died than raise a baby, and Andy loved kids so he'd love theirs, right? She hadn't had any doubt in her mind until she got to her apartment and the reality of the situation hit her. Maybe she did want to consider other options, and she felt suddenly that she was not ready for motherhood. Not this young and not unmarried and living separately. She had started crying then, and had ordered a pizza and sat in her bed for the next few hours contemplating her life and what was to come. The phone call with Andy had warmed her up a bit, and him coming home soon would surely lower the stress she was under. So she fell asleep easily. When she woke up she heard shuffling in the kitchen, and jumped up with the baseball bat by her bed. She had tiptoed into the kitchen only to see Andy happily unpacking groceries. She lowered the bat,

"You scared me!" She accused in a joking matter and he chuckled,

"Just making breakfast for my beautiful girlfriend." He turned to the cabinets, "which cabinet has the cinnamon?" He asked as he opened one. She remembered then, what she had hidden in the cabinet he had hanging open, but it was too late. He saw the yellow bottle, the clear lettering spelling out "Pre Natal" and he spun to face her, a confused look gracing his normally happy face. "Are you?" He cocked his head sideways,

"I found out yesterday." She said and her lip started to quiver, but he was across the room in a split second. He wrapped her in a hug, burying his face in her hair and attempting to lift her up to spin her,

"We're having a baby." He whispered into her ear with a smile; she couldn't help but grin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Wow! I was surprised to get so many reviews for the first chapter, so thank you all!

"We could get married." Andy blurted out as he watched his girlfriend pace the living room trying to figure out how to tell her parents.

"Andy. I love you," She paused and looked him dead in the eye, "but I am not having a shot gun wedding. I want my fairy tale wedding, the one I've been dreaming about since I was like 10."

"Well I wouldn't want my future wife to be disappointed in our wedding." He said with a smile,

"I'm going to marry you someday Andy. Just not when I'm all fat and knocked up." She explained and he laughed softly and wrapped his arm around her to keep her from pacing anymore.

"Ok beautiful." He kissed her and relaxed in his embrace. Their life wasn't all put together, it wasn't perfect, but it was pretty damn good and she was content with how everything was working out. She just wasn't sure if her parents would understand. She had always been the problem child. She had grown up constantly disappointing them and letting them down. It wasn't her fault; it was just how she was. They'd probably expected her to have had a teenage pregnancy crisis. Her parents had probably been relieved when she made it out of the home without getting impregnated by Dylan. It was different now. She knew that. She was older and out of their house, in her own apartment in a loving relationship with a stand up guy. But she still felt like she was letting them down.

Andy wasn't exactly sure what he was going to tell his parents either. They had been shocked enough by the ending of his engagement to Beth. And if they started to ask too many questions, they would figure out that he had been sleeping with Haley while he was still engaged. His parents had always thought of him as the golden child, the one with a future who would do things in the traditional order. Marriage, and then children. He was more worried about Haley though. She had worked so hard to gain back her parents respect after her tumultuous teenage years. She'd worked hard to do things properly and be careful and safe. But now she was pregnant. Which was his fault. He should've stopped her those months ago when they'd been drunk out of their minds and hadn't stopped to find a condom amid their entanglement. He should've been the responsible one. That wasn't o say he regretted it. He was excited at the prospect of being a father, especially to his and Haley's child. He knew, even if she didn't, that she would be an amazing mother she would be understanding and kind and hold her daughter(he had a hunch) close. She would be the best mother he could've asked for his children. He chuckled at that; his inner monologue making it plural, like their would be more kids in their future, but it gave him a sense of security, that he truly loved her.

He ran his hand through her long brown hair and tilted her head towards his,

"We are going to be okay. I promise." He whispered and she smiled up at him, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Two weeks later as they pulled into her parents driveway he remembered the moment. How perfect everything had felt. He looked over at Haley in the passenger seat. She was staring out the window and anxiously tapping her toes against the floorboard, her left hand absentmindedly resting on her unnoticeable, to an eye not looking for it, baby bump. He reached over and put his hand over hers, and she turned towards him,

"You ready beautiful?" He asked and she swallowed and nodded with a sharp intake of breath. They exited the car, hand in hand, and approached the front door of her parents home with bated breaths.

"Andy! Haley! Hello you two!" Her dad exclaimed excitedly as he wrapped them in a group hug, "Dinner's almost ready."

"Good because I'm starving." Haley replied and Andy squeezed her hand as they followed her dad into the kitchen. The whole family was there. Haley had called and invited everyone to a "special family dinner". There bets placed among the family members on why the dinner had been arranged by the daughter so strongly opposed to the normally crazy family time.

"Okay so we have a bet," Her mom started as dinner was being served, "on why you two are here for a dinner that you haven't showed up to in two months." Haley swallowed and laughed,

"Can't I just come to dinner mom." She said uncomfortably and Andy forced a laugh,

"No" Her dad and her mom said simultaneously and Haley felt very exposed suddenly.

"I thought you were getting married." Manny said with a chuckle; it elicited a stiff laugh from both Haley and Andy.

"Not yet." Andy winked at Haley who rolled her eyes and hit him.

"Moving in together?" Her mom asked hopefully,

"We basically already live together Mrs Dunphy." Andy pointed out and her mom nodded in agreement. The table filled with chatter, trying to pinpoint why the dinner had been arranged and Haley looked helplessly at Andy who cleared his throat.

"Haley's pregnant." He said amongst the chatter, no response came at first because the bickering was still carrying on and no one seemed to register what had just been said,

"I'm having a baby." Haley repeated, louder this time. There was a sudden silence, and the whole family turned to face the couple who was intimidated by the prying eyes.

"You're what?" Her grandfather asked gruffly,mooring at Andy like he wanted to disembowel him.

"I. Am. Pregnant." She repeated, pausing between each word so that the phrase wouldn't need to be repeated again.

"I was right!" Luke cried out excitedly and he was met with daggers from Claire.

"Haley how could you be so irresponsible? You don't have a well paying job, you're not married, you just started dating Andy! Why weren't you more careful? You can't support a family." She said brashly as the shock hit her and Haley, who would later blame it on the hormones, started crying. Sobs wracked her small frame and Andy was left to try and comfort her. She stood up and walked out without another word.

"Look, Mr and Mrs Dunphy, do you understand how terrified she was to tell you guys? You're really going to make your daughter feel like she's lost all of your respect and support because she's having a kid with someone who loves her unconditionally and who's excited to raise a beautiful family with her? Are you really going to ask her to be more responsible when she's done nothing wrong? She's a full grown woman now, whether you acknowledge it or not, and she and I are going to do this together and I will not let you accuse and treat her like she's still a rebellious teenager." He finished, stood up, "Now I'm sorry to leave but I have a crying beautiful girlfriend to take back to our home and cheer up." He left and Claire stared at his back. Phil looked at her and then at the door that had been open and closed by Andy,

"He's right Claire. She's not our little girl anymore; she's all grown up and I think she did beautifully."


End file.
